Moments
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Sometimes the person that helps you, is one who just doesn't want to see your life end and that doesn't even know you


Walking in and out of the bubbles of light that the street lights provided Sam let out a sigh, his breath showing lightly. Taking a right into an alley he passed a few boxes, jumping a little as one of them shook. Noting that it was just an older male, Sam kept walking in the direction of his destination. It took him a few moments after he started ascending the stairs of the bridge that he realized he was being followed. Letting out a humorless huff of air, he thought briefly about how ashamed Dean would be. Shaking his head he frowned re-thinking that why would he give a shit. Getting to the top of the stairs he started a path to the middle of the bridge, looking down at the water when he got there.

Hearing footsteps he looked over and looked slightly surprised that the old man had followed him to where he was. Reaching into his pockets, he pulled out the few dollars and random change that was in them. Holding his hand out the man took the money looking a little sad at him.

"You know I wasn't always this way" The man said, looking up at Sam.

Sam tilted his head a little in a questioning manner at what he was talking about.

"Well son, I've had moments where I was on top of the world, then others where I was near the last. One of the scariest yet happiest was coming home from the war and getting to see my girl, who I proposed to right then and there. That summer my son was born and I couldn't of been happier and the memories of them keep me warm on the inside at times. But looking at where I ended up, you wouldn't be able to tell I've had my moments"

Sam kind of nodded and turned back to look over the edge, trying to find the nerve to climb up the small wall and jump. Each time he looked over at the man, he expected him to just walk away, but he kept looking at him and looking at the water. A weird feeling in his stomach started churning when he realized that he could tell what he was thinking. A weird blush of shame crept over his cheeks and he found himself sitting on the sidewalk. As the guy sat down next to him, he looked over and kind of shrugged.

"Looking at what I'm thinking you wouldn't know that I've had a few moments myself," Sam said, letting out a sigh. "I've been a great boyfriend, until I decided that I wanted to get an education and thought he was going to come with me but he wouldn't break daddy's orders"

Wiping at his eyes, he didn't really feel anything about telling the guy that it was a guy he was with. That it was his brother however, was a little more than he was willing to talk about.

"Did you move far from home?" The man asked, tilting his head.

"Well we never really had a home, moved around a lot so our cars and motel rooms"

"I see, so it was you, him and his dad"

Sam nodded, pulling his arms around him tighter. "I just thought he loved me and that he would come with me if I asked when I told him I got into school here"

"But he didn't"

"Will always be dads little soldier," He took a shuddering breath. "And for a while he called everyday, then it turned into a few times a week, then once a week and now I don't even hear from him since he basically told me we were done since I left him"

The older male didn't say anything, just put a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder and hushed him lightly as he cried.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey Greg" A scruffy male in his fifty's called out to where Greg was warming his hands over a trashcan fire.

"Hey Joe" Greg said, a small smile on his face.

"What's got you so happy?" He asked, putting his hands over the flickering warmth.

"Just did a good thing and saved a life"

"Huh?"

"Young guy was going to jump," Greg said, motioning toward where the bridge was. "And I talked him out of it, even saw him with his arm around a pretty young thing a few days ago"

"He see you"

"Nah, I saw him from across the street, but I could tell he was going to be ok"

Joe nodded and went back to looking at the fire as Greg smiled a little, thinking about the male and how many moments he was going to make in his life.

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

My muse (that I have deemed Gabriel and has a pitchfork that he pokes me with when he gives me ideas) has decided that this would be written, given that the other idea's that are up front would have me on the comp longer than it can handle being so hot.

SO this is a slight song fic (and slight wincest) of the song "Moments" By Emerson Drive

I hope you like it

I don't own either


End file.
